Pokemon Adventures: Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow
by big bang blast
Summary: Red, Blue, and Green are all new Pokemon Trainers who have just started out on their journey. They have a friend named Yellow who is good at healing Pokemon and understanding them. Join them in their quest to be the very best. Loosely follows the manga, Pokemon Adventures. Rating may change depending on the way I develop the storyline.
1. I Choose You: The Journey Begins

And so here begins my newest story, Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow! This story basically follows the adventures of the first four Pokémon games. the main characters will be Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Red, Blue, and Green are 13 and Yellow is 12. And without further ado, let us dive into the rocky region, Kanto!

Chapter 1: The Beginning; Red's First Trainer Battle

The sun was shining brightly through Red's open window. The rays of the morning sun hit his closed eyes, effectively making him wake up.

"Ahhh," Red yawned. "That was good night."

He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes, as most people who have just woken up do. His red eyes glanced as his Snorlax styled clock. His clock showed the time of 8:00 A.M. Red did a double take as he realized a problem.

"I AM SO LATE!"

He jumped out of bed, putting on his clothes and dashing out the room in record time. He tried to run down his stairs. This unfortunately failed, as he tripped on the first step, and fell down the rest of the way. The sound of his accident was heard by the ears of his mother.

"Are you alright Red?" she asked worriedly.

He got up quickly. "Yeah, have you seen my bag? I'm kind of in a rush."

She held up for him to see. "Yes. Its right here."

Red retrieved the bag from his mother. "Thanks mom."

She sighed. "I always knew that you were going to leave home some day son, and it seems that that day is today. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon."

Red hugged his mom. "I know, but don't worry about me too much. I'm gonna get my own Pokémon. They're going to protect and help me achieve my dream of being a Pokémon master. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I guess you're right. But promise that you will come back to visit your dear old mom."

Red smiled. "I promise."

He was almost at the door when he turned one last time. "Next time you see me, I will be a Pokémon master!"

With that, he closed the door to pursue his dream.

(Scene Break)

Red made it to Professor Oak's Pokémon Lab in about 5 minutes after saying his final goodbyes to his mom. The aide and the professor could see the teen boy panting from running all the way to the lab.

"Looks like Red is late again," a voice sneered.

"Shut up Blue," Red growled. "I'm in a good mood and I don't want you ruining it."

Blue just grinned. Professor Oak sensed that he should intervene and thats exactly what he did.

"As you both should already know, today is the day where you will begin your Pokémon journey. And here is where you will receive your very own Pokémon!"

"Yeah, yeah Gramps," Blue interrupted. "Can we just get our Pokémon and get going?"

"You should be more respectful to your elders Blue," Red said. "If it weren't for the fact that this guy is your grandpa, you probably wouldn't even be getting a Pokémon."

"Well at least I showed up on time."

"At least I'm not a major bi-"

Oak interrupted. "Ok, ok, no need to get in an argument. But there is one more important matter that I must go over with you two. Do you know why professor's send people like you off into the world?"

Red spoke first. "So they can see the world and become strong."

"So that they can get away from people like him," Blue pointed his thumb at Red.

Sparks flew between Red and Blue eyes as Professor Oak sweatdropped.

"No, we do it so that they can complete a device called a Pokédex."

"What's a Pokédex?" Red asked.

"A Pokédex is a device that is used for identifying and recording the data of Pokémon. It is your goal to see all the Pokémon and record them in the Pokédex," Oak finished.

Red was confused. "So if you guys made the Pokédex, why do you want us to complete it?"

"On this table is where you will pick out your starter Pokémon to help you on your journey," Oak continued as if he hadn't heard Red's question.

Professor Oak was currently standing behind a table that held three Pokéballs. Each Pokéball had their own sticker. One sticker was one of water, the second of fire, and the third sticker was a grass one.

"Now come up and choose the ball that holds the first partner of your Pokémon journey!"

Blue walked up first. "I had this Pokémon in mind this whole time."

Blue snatched the Pokéball that had the water sticker on it. "Come on out Squirtle!"

He pressed a button on the red and white ball. The ball opened and in a brilliant blue light show, the light formed into a small turtle with a red shell and long tail.

"Squirtle, Squirtle," the little Pokémon said its over again.

Red looked at the remaining two Pokéballs.

"I think that I'll take this one!" Red shouted, throwing his Pokéball into the air.

The ball opened, releasing a rather big lizard Pokémon with a bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur," it said revealing its name to the beginning trainer.

"Here are your Pokédexes," Oak handed them two technical devices. "You guys can take one, and then be on your way. Your first stop should be Viridian City. Its where the first Pokémon Center and Pokémart can be found."

Red grabbed his Pokédex, and started towards the door when Blue called him.

"Hold on Red," Blue yelled. "Before you leave, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Red smirked. "Ok then. I will beat you here and now, and prove myself as being the best trainer that ever lived!"

"Come on Squirtle!" Blue shouted, throwing his Pokéball into the air and releasing his Pokémon.

Red threw his own Pokéball into the air and releasing his own Pokémon. When he entered the field, Red used his Pokédex.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy."

Blue whipped out his own Pokédex, scanning his own Pokémon.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. It takes time for the shell to form and harden after hatching. It sprays foam powerfully from its mouth."

Blue called out the first attack, signaling the beginning of their battle.

"Squirtle use Tackle!"

Squirtle dashed towards the bulb lizard in a surprising burst of speed. The quadruped was caught completely off guard and was rammed by the tiny turtle. He recovered quickly, though.

"Vine Whip, Bulbasaur," Red commanded.

Bulbasaur nodded and two vines sprouted from the bulb on his back. One vine snaked its way towards Squirtle while the other stayed behind.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Blue shouted.

Squirtle dodged the first vine. Unfortunately, Squirtle landed right in front of the second vine, which grabbed Squirtle around the waist and hoisted him into the air. The first vine came up and repeatedly slapped the turtle Pokémon. The vine finally finished its attack a few seconds later.

"Don't give them time to rest Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Red yelled.

Sharp green, glowing leaves popped up from the lizard's bulb and instantly shot towards Squirtle.

"Shoot them down with Water Gun, Squirtle!" Blue commanded.

Quick burst of water knocked out all of the leaves from the air.

"Argh!" Red exclaimed. "Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!"

"Bulbasaur," the seed Pokémon said.

Bubbles of glowing green energy was sucked from the air and into Bulbasaur's bulb.

"Shoot a Bubblebeam," Blue yelled at his Pokémon.

"Now fire!" Red shouted.

A powerful beam of energy shot towards the Squirtle, destroying all of the bubbles and hitting the turtle Pokémon. The beam exploded on the turtle, causing a big cloud of smoke to appear in the lab. The smoke cleared to show a clearly fainted Squirtle.

"Return Squirtle," Blue said, withdrawing his Pokémon. "Well you're not as bad as you look, Red. Now if you excuse, I have a journey I need to attend to. Smell ya later!"

With that, Blue walked out of the lab and onto his journey.

"He forgot to get his Pokéballs," Oak said. "Oh well, take some of these Red. You'll need them to catch Pokémon."

Oak handed Red some Pokéballs.

"Ok professor," Red thanked him. "I'll finish the Pokédex before you know it!"

Red walked out of the lab, too, beginning his own journey of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer.

**And thats a wrap! I'm sorry for the delay in A Minecraft Adventure and I assure you that the next chapter will be on the way soon. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy my take on the world of Pokémon! Remember to read and review!**


	2. Viridian City: Red Catches a Pokemon!

And here we are, in the latest installment of my newest story, Pokémon Adventures! This chapter focuses on Red's first Pokémon capture and yet another rival battle! And without further ado, let us begin!

Chapter 2: Viridian Forest!: Red Catches His First Wild Pokémon!

Red was already far on Route 1 and had already gotten his Bulbasaur stronger from wild Pokémon battles, but he couldn't find a Pokémon that he wanted to catch.

"What do you think I should do, Bulbasaur?" Red asked his little Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur answered.

Red sighed. "Thats what I thought."

It was then that Red heard a rustling noise behind him.

"What was that?" Red questioned to no one in particular.

Bulbasaur already had two vines out and ready to attack whatever would come out of the bushes.

"Pikachu," came a voice from the bush.

"Huh?" Red wondered. "What could it be? A Pokémon?"

He pointed his Pokédex at the bush.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon," it said. "When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. It is very rarely seen in the wild."

The Pikachu stared at the new Pokémon Trainer for a couple of moments before Red called out a command.

"Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur nodded and two vines protruded from the bulb on its back. They snapped at the wild Pikachu. But, it dodged them and ran away, towards Viridian City.

"After that mouse!" Red yelled.

Red dashed off after the Pokémon with his Bulbasaur in hot pursuit. When they finally made it into the city, Red stopped to catch his breath.

"Man, catching Pikachu sure is hard," Red panted. "But that Pikachu will be mine!"

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said to him. "I couldn't help but to hear that you were attempting to catch a Pikachu."

Red stopped panting to answer. "Yeah, who are you anyway?"

The girl got into some sort of pose. "I am the master Pokémon expert, Green!"

Red was too tired to argue so he just continued to listen to this...Green person.

"Anyways, I heard you were trying to capture a Pikachu," Green continued. "And I just so happen to have what you need. A rare, genuine, Light Ball! For only 40 PokéYen!"

Red shrugged. "Well I don't know. I'm pretty broke."

"Well then I'll let you borrow it now, but you can pay me back later," she proposed. "Deal?"

She extended her hand so that he could shake it. Red thought for a moment.

"Deal," Red said as he shook her hand.

He took the Light Ball from her hand and immediately began thinking of ways to find the Pikachu and capture it. He didn't need to, however, because the Pikachu had appeared out of the bushes, having noticed the Light Ball. The Pikachu walked slowly towards the girl and trainer.

"Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!"

Two of Bulbasaur's long green vines sprouted from the bulb on the back and sped towards the surprised electric mouse. One vine grabbed the Pikachu by its waist and the other one hit the mouse across the face twice.

"Finish this with a Solar Beam, Bulbasaur!" Red called out hoping to end the battle quickly.

Bulbasaur gathered energy from the sun through the bulb on his back. The bulb aimed at the captive Pikachu and fired a powerful beam. The beam surged forward and enveloped the Pikachu in a white and bright explosion of power. When the light cleared, it showed a clearly fainted Pikachu suspended in midair by vines.

"Now, go Pokéball!" Red yelled.

The Pokéball hit the Pokémon and absorbed it in a red flash of light. The ball fell on the ground and shook for times before sparkles flew out of the button to show that the capture was a success.

"Oh yeah!" Red shouted. "I got a Pikachu!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur joined in.

Green sighed. "Are you done yet? I could really use that payment right now."

Red promptly fell over.

"I said before that I didn't have the money and that I would give it to you later," Red replied after picking himself up off of the ground.

"Oh," Green said. "You were serious about that. Looks like I really will have to follow you around then."

"WHAAAT?!" Red exclaimed.

"I said that I was coming with you," Green repeated.

"But why would a pretty girl like you follow me around?" Red asked. "I mean-"

"So you think that I'm pretty," Green had a light blush on her cheeks. "Well then thats all the more reason to stay around, cutie!"

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "If it isn't my old rival."

Red turned around to find...

"Blue," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Blue chuckled some. "What do you think Red? I was trying to reach the gym. But its closed so it looks like you'll have to be my replacement battle!"

"Hold on," Red said. "What?"

Blue slapped his hand on his face. "You really are an idiot aren't you Red? I said that you were going to battle me!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Green asked from the side.

"Who are you?" Blue asked. He didn't really care, though. He was just being polite. "Are you his girlfriend. Red, I thought you had a crush on my sister."

"No!" Green denied. "I am not his girlfriend. I just met him!"

"Well whatever," Blue said. "You won't be able to beat me now Red, for I have caught a strong Pokémon! Go Pidgey!"

Blue's Pokéball opened in a shining blue light, revealing a Pidgey. Red took out his Pokédex to scan the tiny bird.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up a blinding sand. Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."

"I've got the perfect counter for it if it's half flying type!" Red said. "Go Pikachu!"

The Pikachu came out of the ball. When the light cleared, it revealed Pikachu taking a nap.

"Looks like you caught a Pikachu," Blue noted. "Too bad it doesn't seem to be listening!"

Red closed his hand into a fist. "Shut up! My Pikachu does listen to me!"

"Just give it up Red," Blue said. "I bet the Pikachu is just as worthless as you are!"

"Don't listen to him Red!" Green said. "You can beat him!"

Red saw that she had magically changed into a cheerleader outfit. It was slightly loose, showing off a generous amount of her assets. Red blushed and earned himself a bloody nose. Blue also took notice to this and had a similar reaction. Pikachu, however, had woken up and a fiery light shone in its eyes.

"What's happening?" Blue wondered.

Red smirked. "Seems like Pikachu heard what you said."

"Hit Pikachu with a Gust attack, Pidgey!"

Pidgey flapped his wings furiously, and a small tornado picked up Red's Pokémon and then toss it into the ground rather hard.

"Thats nothing to us!" Red said. "Show him what your Slam can do Pikachu!"

Pikachu's tail glowed white as the electric mouse dashed off towards the bird.

"Dodge Pidgey!"

Pidgey tried to fly into the air, but in the end, the effort proved futile as the tail viscously smacked the bird onto the ground once again.

"Peck Pidgey!" Blue called again, giving another command.

"Counter with Thundershock, Pikachu!" Red yelled.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUU!"

Volts of electricity flew from all over Pikachu's body and hit the flying Pokémon.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey exclaimed.

He fell to the ground again for the second time that day. Yellow sparks flew off of his body.

"Oh no," Blue said. "He's been paralyzed!"

"Finish it up with a Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

Pikachu quickly tackled the bird who was struggling to recover and in the process, Pidgey was knocked out.

"Pidgey, return," Blue recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"Return Pikachu," Red returned his Pokémon also.

"Go, Squirtle!" Blue sent out his signature Pokémon.

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Red called out his first Pokémon.

"Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur!"

The two Pokémon seemed to have already just like their trainers. The last half of the battle began with Red.

"Razor Leaf!" Red commanded.

Sharp leaves flew out of Bulbasaur and shot towards Squirtle.

"Withdraw!"

Squirtle retracted into his shell, all of the leaves bouncing off of it leaving Squirtle unharmed.

"Water Gun, Squirtle!" Blue continued.

"Squirtle!"

Water flew from one side of Squirtle's shell, launching the shell at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur went flying when the shell finally struck home, with Squirtle quickly coming out of his shell.

"Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!" Red yelled.

"Withdraw again, Squirtle!" Blue repeated.

The vines hit the shell, again causing no damage. Red thought for a moment until he came up with a plan.

"Summon three more vines Bulbasaur!" Red exclaimed. "Use them to draw Squirtle out from his shell and then fire a Razor Leaf!"

The vines reached into Squirtle's shell, drawing out his limbs one by one. When they were all visible, the leafs struck Squirtle, knocking him down for the count.

"Aw yeah!" Red shouted. "I won!"

"Return," Blue mumbled. "Don't think that this makes any better of a trainer! I was just testing your skills. Don't think that I'll be so easy next time, loser! Smell ya later!"

With that, Blue took off. Green walked up behind Red.

"Well that guy was an ass," Green commented.

"You have no idea," Red replied.

They both chuckled, looking at the sunset. Red looked at Green, noticing how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were something that he could just look at all day...

"Its getting late," Red said. "We should probably stay at the Pokémon Center tonight."

"Sure," Green agreed. "I'll sleep in the bed with you!"

Red blushed. "Oh man. I'm an in for a long journey."

And the end. I have finally fully accomplished something in a chapter! That is so awesome! I am really sorry for the long update, but I promise that the later chapters will be good enough so that the long updates waits will be worth it, but until then, remember to read and review!


End file.
